Wellbore operations can be performed using equipment positioned and implemented downhole. For example well production operations can be implemented by positioning a pump downhole to provide pressure to drive production fluid uphole, i.e., toward a surface. The well production operation can be inefficient if the pump does not operate properly. The pump may not operate properly due to a defect in the pump, due to a change in the environment in which the pump operates, combinations of them or for other reasons. For example, the pump may not operate properly when there is excess gas in the production fluid.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.